


Shot in the Dark

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Witch Bonnie Bennett, but they take care of their own, everyone has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: When Bonnie starts to slip up Dean does the only thing he thinks is right.





	Shot in the Dark

     Son of a bitch.

    He was not the cowering type, by all means, but watching her burst through the motel door, fire in her eyes, shirt stained with blood, he felt his stomach drop into his ass and damn was he twenty seconds away from ducking under the table.

“You tried to kill me!” She hissed.

     That wasn’t completely true. “No, I shot you. There is a difference.” She wasn’t one for semantics he knew that when he said it. But what the hell else could he say? It’s not like ‘I’m sorry’ would have cut it. Not that he was sorry. She was losing her shit back there. Clipping her shoulder had been the only thing he could think of to snap her the hell out of it. She’s lucky that she knew 'post-Sammy and the demon blood-hell-heaven-Mark of Caine-Amara-God skipping town before his own goddamn eyes' Dean and not ‘everything can only be black or white’ Dean. That guy would have just ganked her then and there. Something to which he reminded her, “If I wanted you dead, you would be. Trust me.”

    She clenched her teeth, biting out a quite _motus_. “Not the thing to say Dean.”

    Dean slumped against wall she’d tossed him into with a tired groan. He was getting to old to still be being thrown around like a Raggedy Ann doll. “You were going Dark Side back there Bonnie and I’ll be damned if I was gonna let you.”

“So you shot me?”

“Snapped you out of it, didn’t it?” His brow wrinkled, his mouth pursed. He was resolute in his actions. “You ok?” He asked from his position on the floor.

“The answer is all relative I guess. But I’ll live, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

    With a groan and a series of popping joints, Dean hunkered to his feet. “Look,” he sighed. “I will always protect you. No matter what. Even if it’s from yourself.” Whether she believed him or not wasn’t going to be something he would ask. It wasn’t something that he necessarily needed. Because, regardless, that was what he was going to do. He would protect her, as best as he could. Just like he protected Sam.

Because that’s what you do for the people you love.

 

* * *

 

 

Super short drabble inspired by [this tumblr post](https://promptcenter.tumblr.com/post/174374003620/person-a-you-tried-to-kill-me-person-b-no-i)!

Follow me on [tumblr ](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)for more content! 


End file.
